In the Ruins?
by Dimunda
Summary: Sequel to Eon Family's New Member. Diamond and Ash are 18, and plan on seeing the Ruins of Sinnoh. But Team Galactic returns with a new boss. Who is this boss, and do Diamond and Ash know him? What does he plan to do with Diamond? R&R. no flames plez.
1. Neptune and Pluto

A raven haired girl, sat between the legs of a raven haired boy. On their sides were an Umbreon, and a Pikachu. The girl looked up at the boy, then at her left hand. On one of her fingers sat a beautiful diamond ring. She looked up at the boy, and kissed him on the lips. She said, "It's almost time, Ash." Ash said, "I know Diamond. I'm so nervous." Diamond giggled. She said, "You sure we have everything packed for our new home?" Ash smiled and nodded his head. He said, "Yep, everything down to the clothes, to the decorations. Don't worry, I got everything." Diamond smiled and turned back to the sun, which was setting. She said, "I can't believe we've been together for 3 years already, and now we're getting married. I can't wait to get to our new home in Snowpoint!" Ash said, "Yeah. It's a good thing we both have the prize money. You won twice, and I won twice in the Sinnoh League." Diamond laughed and said, "Yeah, you finally beat me after the two times I beat you." Ash then glared at her. She noticed and smiled. She kissed his cheek and said, "You know I'm just teasing." He kissed her cheek and asked, "Who said I wasn't?" Diamond smiled at him. They both then got up, and so did the pokemon. Diamond said to the Umbreon, "Well, Jake, better go get Angel and James ready." Jake nodded his head, and ran to the Glaceon, and their baby Draceon. The Pikachu then climbed onto Ash's head and sat there. Diamond and Ash then decided to head back to the house. Ash held her right hand. Diamond asked, "I wonder how Gary and Dawn are doing? I mean, that got married last month." Ash nodded his head. He replied, "Yeah. She's a judge in the contest, and he a professor. Oh Brock called me from Oreburg. He said he's coming to the wedding." Diamond smiled. She looked into Ash's eyes. She then said, "Ash, I have been thinking. After we get married, I was thinking we could journey, and visit the Ruins of Sinnoh." Ash looked confused and asked, "Why?" Diamond said, "Well one, there are said to be many great pokemon, that Gary could study, and two it would be fun. Please?" Diamond then gave him puppy eyes when she said please. It worked. Ash caved in. He said, "All right." Diamond then stopped moving. Ash asked, "What's wrong?" Diamond turned angry and said, "Someone's coming, and I don't like the smell." Diamond then turned to see a girl with green hair, and a girl with orange hair staring at them in front of them. Diamond didn't like what they were wearing. A shirt with a giant letter G. Diamond asked, "Who are you and what do you want?" The green haired girl said, "I'm Neptune." "And I'm Pluto," the orange haired girl said. The green haired girl then continued, "We're here…" "To take you….," the orange haired girl said. Then, they both said, "To our boss!"

Well how did you like that chapter? Wait, how can Team Galactic be still together? Cyrus isn't calling the shots, so how is running it? Who is the boss they're talking about? Will Diamond and Ash still get married, or will Diamond be taken away? See in the next chapter. Buh bye now. :)


	2. Master

Neptune threw a poke ball and yelled, "Espeon, get her!" Out came the little pink pokemon. Pluto threw her poke ball and yelled, "Get her, Kirlia!" The pokemon came out, standing on the tip of its feet. Diamond then started to change into Umbreon. Neptune said, "Espeon, quick attack!" The pokemon then started to run towards Diamond. Diamond started to run to Espeon. Ash noticed the Kirlia disappear. Right before the Espeon hit Diamond, Diamond jumped into the air. But then, the Kirlia appeared in front of her, and Pluto yelled, "Shadow ball." It then hit Diamond and she flew to a tree. Kirlia and Espeon then came running to Diamond, when Ash's Pikachu got in the way. Ash yelled, "Pikachu, thunder!" Pikachu shot out a thunder and sent the pokemon, and their masters, to the skies. Diamond got up and transformed back. Ash ran to her and asked, "Are you alright?" Diamond nodded her head, and asked, "Yeah, but what was that all about?" Ash looked at the sky and said, "I don't know, and I really don't want to find out." Diamond nodded her head in agreement. Ash then helped Diamond up, and they continued to walk to the house. As they walked Diamond thought of the time they were at Spear Pillar. When the legendaries were freed, Paul yelled at Diamond, "I will get you! I swear, Diamond, you will be mine!" Those were the last things he said to her, and the last time she's seen him. Diamond said, "Ash, I think I know who the boss is." Ash looked at her and asked, "Who?" Diamond said, "It could be Paul." Ash looked at her and said, "Yeah, it could be." They then entered the house.

Team Galactic's Headquarters

Neptune and Pluto had entered a dark room. Even though it was dark, they could still see a chair with someone sitting in it. They both got on a knee and said, "Master." The person said, "I see you both have failed me. That is not acceptable." Neptune said, "We know..." "Master, but Diamond…" Pluto continued. They both said, "Has defeated us." The person said, "You both know I do not like failure." The person then snapped his fingers. Fire then formed in a pokemon's hands. Neptune and Pluto's eyes widened. Neptune said, "We will not…" "Fail you again…" They both said, "Master." The person said, "Good. Let's hope not." The person then moved their hands, and Neptune and Pluto left the room. The person then rubbed his hands down his Infernape's back. The pokemon's light grew larger, as the person said, "They better hope they get Diamond, Infernape." The light from Infernape's fire then showed the face of the person. He had purple hair, and dark eyes. He said, "For their sake."

Night

Diamond had gotten out of the shower to see Ash already in the bed. She smiled. She turned off the light in the bathroom, and got into the bed. She kissed his head, saying, "Good night." She grabbed his waist and held him. She then felt him rub her hand. "Good night," she heard him say. Then, they went to sleep.

Ok if you do not know who the master is, then you have some problems. Can't tell you who he is, you have to figure it out for yourself. Buh bye now.


	3. Fourth Lake of Sinnoh

Diamond woke up to see it was already 9 o'clock. She looked at Ash and said, "Ash, time to get up." He gave her a 'un' and ignored her. She then got out of the bed and went to where he was facing. She got to his face, and said, "Well if you're not going to get up, I'll just have to do this." He opened his eyes and saw her face to face with him. She then got up and sat on his back. He squirmed under her yelling, "Diamond, come on don't do this to me!" Diamond laughed and asked, "So are you going to get up?" Ash yelled, "Yes!" Diamond then laughed and got up. Ash shot right up and rubbed his back. Diamond then sat on the bed, and rubbed his back. She said, "We're moving today, so we better get ready. Oh Gary sent us something late last night." She got up and went to a desk to pick up two long, yellow belts. She brought them over to Ash. He asked, "What are they?" Diamond replied, "They are the new belts he invented, just for us on this journey. They allow us to carry 20 pokemon." Ash nodded his head. He then kissed Diamond on the cheek and said, "I'm going to take a shower. Go ahead and go eat breakfast, ok?" Diamond nodded her head, and left the room. A little Draceon had met Diamond. She bent down and petted the Draceon, saying, "Good morning, James." The pokemon smiled. Then, they both heard a Glaceon call from outside. Diamond said, "That's your mom, James. I think you better go." Diamond then went into the kitchen to see her father reading the paper, and her mother cooking. When Diamond's mother saw her she said, "Good morning Diamond." Diamond said, "Good morning, mom." Diamond then saw three poke balls on the table. She asked, "Are those them?" Diamond's mother nodded her head, and replied, "Yep, those are the Eevee's. Two girls and one boy just like you wanted." Diamond picked them up, and put them in her belt. She said, "Thanks mom." Rose said, "Don't mention it, sweetie." Diamond then went outside to see the pokemon. Pikachu was playing with James, Angel and Jake were lying under a tree, watching them, Skye (Dragonite now) was playing with Staraptor, Aqua was play battling with Torterra, and Ambipom was arguing with Baby. Something to do with acorns. Acena then appeared in front of Diamond's face, saying, "Good morning, mommy." Diamond kissed the pokemon's cheek, saying, "Good morning, baby." The Phione smiled, and flew to play with Skye and Staraptor. Diamond smiled. Hands then wrapped around her waist. She turned to see Ash looking at the pokemon. Diamond said, "We'll let them play a little longer till they have to go into their poke balls." They both then went inside, and brought bowls outside. Diamond yelled, "Come on, you guys! Breakfast!" Every pokemon stopped what they were doing, and walked over to their bowls. They then started to eat. Diamond then looked at Ash and said, "Come on. Let's go eat." They both then went inside and ate breakfast. Diamond's father asked, "Diamond, are you sure the movers took all of your things?" Diamond said, "Yes, father. We let them take some of our clothes to the house. They took everything we asked them to." Cyrus said, "Ok." Diamond then remembered Neptune and Pluto. She asked, "Father, you don't have any idea who's running Team Galactic now, do you?" Cyrus looked up from his paper and asked, "Someone else is running Galactic now? I had no idea." Diamond thought: _So he doesn't even know they're back. _Ash then got up and said, "Well, Diamond, I'm going to go return my pokemon, ok?" Diamond nodded her head and got up. Diamond first went into her drawer and pulled out 6 master balls. _Just in case: _she thought. They both then went outside. They yelled, "Return!" And all of their pokemon returned into the poke balls. Diamond then went inside and kissed her mother and father good- bye. They then went into Sunnyshore to tell Ash's mother good-bye. They then walked to Snowpoint. Diamond said, "So Ash, you sure we got everything?" Ash said, "Yeah. At least I hope." Diamond then looked at him. Ash laughed and said, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Diamond then smiled at him. She saw Pikachu on his head, and she gave him an Oran berry. Pikachu had grown super fond of Diamond. Diamond then gave Jake and Baby one. Baby said, "Thank you, Master." Diamond said, "Baby, please don't call me master. What happened to my sweat Riolu who called me mommy?" Baby blushed. He said, "Thank you, mommy." Diamond kissed Baby and said, "Now that's more like it." As they walked towards Veilstone, Diamond saw a path in some trees. She stopped. Ash noticed and asked, "What's wrong Diamond?" Diamond replied, "I've never seen this path before." She then started to walk in it, being followed by Ash and her pokemon. Baby caught up to her and said, "Mistress, I since something. Something big." They then saw a patch of light at the end of the clearing. Diamond's eyes widened. She said, "I don't believe it. The legends are true." Ash got out and looked. He asked, "What Diamond?" She said, "The legend of the Fourth Lake of Sinnoh." There they saw a big, beautiful, crystal clear, lake.

Well I wonder what they are going to do here. See next time. Buh bye now. Leave reviews plez.


	4. The Master of Dimensions

Diamond then saw a cave on the other side of the lake. Ash saw it too and asked, "What's that?" Diamond said, "I think it's a cave. Come on!" She then ran to the cave, Ash following her. When Diamond reached the cave, Ash asked, "Do you think we should go in there?" Diamond said, "Ash, this might be a ruin. I want to go in." She then ran in, Baby grabbing her. She then saw the others follow, and then, she fell asleep.

What felt like hours, was only minutes. Diamond woke up to see Baby by her side. She sat up and rubbed her back, saying, "Ow, we must've fallen. Are you alright Baby?" Baby nodded his head. Diamond asked, "How about you Jake?" No answer. Diamond looked around. No one but them was there. "Ash? Pikachu? Jake?" Diamond asked. Then, a deep voice asked, "Who dares disturb my slumber?" Diamond looked around and saw no one. She looked at Baby and asked, "Do you see its aura, whatever it is?" Baby nodded his head. Diamond asked the voice, "Who are you?" A giant pokemon then came out of the shadows. Diamond pulled out her pokedex, only for it to say, "No data." The creature was tall and had black, bat like wings. The creature said, "That infernal contraption will not have my data." Diamond asked, "Then will you tell me who you are?" The creature replied, "I am Giratina. Guardian and creature of dimensions. You have fallen into my dimension, so I would like to have a….battle." Diamond looked at Baby, who nodded his head.

Minutes later Giratina fell to the ground. Diamond pulled out a master ball and threw it at him. Giratina then disappeared inside the ball. Diamond then went to it, and picked it up. She threw it, and out came Giratina. Diamond asked, "Can you lead us out?" Giratina said, "I can. Would you like the others too?" Diamond asked, "Others?" She then thought about Ash and the others. Diamond said, "Yes I would like them to come with us." Then, a bright shining light appeared before her. When it disappeared, everyone was outside. Ash looked at Diamond and yelled, "You're alright." He then looked at Giratina, and jumped back. He asked, "What is that?" Diamond said, "I'll explain later." She then looked at Giratina and said, "I would like to send you to a friend who would like to study you. Is that ok?" Giratina said, "If you would like me to, then I will." Diamond smiled and held out his poke ball. She returned Giratina, and put the master ball back in her pouch. Diamond ran to Jake and hugged him. She said, "I'm glad you're alright." Jake licked her face, and she laughed. Ash coughed and Diamond looked at him. She giggled and kissed his lip, quickly. She said, "I'm glad you're alright too, Ash." Pikachu then hopped onto Diamond's shoulder and rubbed his face onto hers. She laughed and said, "You too Pikachu." They then continued to walk to Veilstone.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to be in my story, I will give you an opportunity. Just tell me what you look like, what you want as a pokemon, or, if you want to, be a pokemon. Don't pass up on this opportunity. :)


	5. The Burning Snow

They got to Veilstone in no time. It was dusk, when they all went to the hot springs. Pikachu sat on Ash's head, Jake sat by Diamond, Diamond wore a brown bikini, and Baby just soaked his feet. Diamond then asked Ash a random question, "Ash, do you want to have kids?" Ash coughed up water. (His mouth was under water.) He asked, "Where'd a question like that come from?" Diamond shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Well do you?" Ash became nervous. He asked, "You really want to have kids?" Diamond nodded her head. Ash sighed and said, "Yeah, I do." Diamond smiled and asked, "Really?" Ash nodded his head and replied, "If you want kids, I want kids." Diamond smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They then sat in the springs for 2 more hours. Then they went to bed.

Morning\

They started to leave Veilstone, when Diamond heard, "Diamond. Diamond." It sounded like a call in the wind. Diamond around. No one. She heard Ash say, "Diamond, look." She turned around to see him pointing into the sky. Diamond saw what he was pointing to. In the distance was a red dot, which appeared to be getting bigger, until Diamond figured out what it was. It was a Latias that was coming towards them. Then, it got in front of them and smiled. The pokemon then started to change into a human. The human had black hair, but still had yellow eyes. Diamond looked at the pokemon, and she looked back. Diamond said, "Hello, Latias." Latias waved to her. Diamond said, "Visiting Sinnoh again, are we?" Latias nodded her head. Latias then walked passed them into Veilstone. Ash asked, "What was that all about?" Diamond said, "That Latias usually comes here in Sinnoh. She loves to take on that human form. Well, we better keep going." "Your not….." "Going anywhere…." Then two voices said, "Diamond!" Diamond thought: _Only two freaks talk like that. _Then out of the sky, came Neptune and Pluto. Diamond said, "You two mind moving? We're trying to get to Snowpoint." Neptune said, "Sorry Diamond, but.." "Our Master wants you," Pluto interrupted. Ash yelled, "And exactly who is your master?" Neptune said, "He will…." Pluto said, "Reveal himself…" They both said, "In time." Diamond said, "Well, I'm asking nicely for you to move." They both shook their heads. Diamond sighed and said, "Very well." She then pulled out a master ball. She threw it and yelled, "Giratina, send them flying for me." Out then came the giant pokemon, and he attacked them, and they flew through the sky.

Hours later they had made it to Snowpoint. A woman then screamed. Diamond said, "It's coming from the temple." They both then ran to the temple, and stopped. They saw someone. Fire was burning in the snow. They saw a trainer, with an Infernape. The trainer looked at Diamond and said, coldly as the ice, "Hello, Diamond. It's so good to see you again." Ash went in front of Diamond, and so did Jake, who let off a loud growl. Pikachu jumped down Ash's head, sparks flying out of his cheeks. Ash said, "Don't come near her……Paul."

Well I hope you liked this chapter. There is still a chance to be in my story if you want to. The Latias human form will appear again. She is based on the person Latias 24. bye now. :)


	6. Kristina

Paul said, "Ash, Ash, Ash. Why do you stand in my way?" Ash grinded his teeth. Baby stood on the side of Diamond. Paul then started to walk closer. Ash yelled, "How did you know we were coming here?" Paul said, "Not that hard. I'm going to work on separating you guys. After all, Diamond is going to be the gym leader here. Isn't that right Diamond?" Diamond looked angrily at him. Ash looked at her, not noticing Paul getting closer. "Charizard, flamethrower!" A voice yelled. Diamond turned around to see a girl with brown hair, and blue eyes. On her side was the darkest Charizard Diamond had ever seen. The fire shot Paul, and when the flames disappeared, Paul was gone. The girl walked over to the gang and asked, "Are you guys ok?" Diamond said, "Yeah, I think so. What's your name?" The girl said, "Kristina. Your's?" Diamond said, "I'm Diamond, and that's my fiancée, Ash. That's Jake, my Umbreon, Baby, my Lucario, and that's Ash's Pikachu." Ash still thought about what Paul said. He asked, "Diamond, is it true? Are you the gym leader here?" Diamond looked at him and nodded her head. Ash yelled, "Then why didn't you tell me?" Diamond said, "Because I hope you wouldn't pressure me. Candice died in an avalanche accident, so they said that she wanted me to become gym leader." Ash then thought about what Paul said: _I'm going to work on separating you guys. That's what he was trying to do. By saying that he made us fight. _Ash said, "Diamond, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that." Diamond said, "It's alright Ash." She then turned her attention back to Kristina. Diamond said, "Thank you so much. If there's anything we can do." Kristina asked, "Are you guys going on a journey?" Diamond nodded her head and replied, "Yeah, after our wedding we're going to go see the Ruins of Sinnoh. You want to join?" Kristina nodded her head really fast. Diamond then invited her to stay the nights at their house until the wedding ended, which they invited her to. They found out that the girl had a Charizard (of course), a very dark colored Leafeon, a light gray Umbreon, a dark yellow Jolteon, and a very, very dark blue Vaporeon. The house was then quiet.

Morning

Diamond was running around the house, nervous. Ash was sitting at a table, and said, "Don't worry, Diamond, everything's going to be alright. Everything is prepared." Diamond said, "But what if I mess up? What if it rains? Oh, wait, it only snows here. Anyway, what if a storm comes? What if-" "Diamond!" Ash said, grabbing her, "Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Diamond smiled, and heard the stairs creak. The little eleven year old girl was coming down.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Kristina is Fox Heaven. Hope you leave reviews. Buh bye now. :)


	7. The Wedding and the Little Lugia

Diamond smiled at the girl, and said, "Good morning, Kristina. Would you like some breakfast?" Kristina blushed and said, "If it's not too much trouble." Diamond laughed and said, "Of course not, sweetie. It's no trouble at all."

Nothing then happened the rest of the day. Ash and Diamond just planned for the wedding, while Kristina played with all of the pokemon.

The next day

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" Diamond yelled, as Dawn, May, and Misty helped her into her dress. Dawn looked at her and said, "Diamond, don't say that again." May smiled and said, "Yeah you're going to do fine." Misty looked at her watch and yelled, "Guys, we got 10 minutes!" The girls looked nervous. Dawn said, "May, Misty, you go outside and sit. I'll finish up here." May and Misty nodded their heads and left the room. Diamond paced around her white, silky dress. Diamond said, "I am so nervous right now." Dawn then started to push her out the door saying, "It's going to be alright. Now…." They both then burst out of the building into the snowy outdoors. Dawn then whispered, "Go get him." Diamond then let off a heavy sigh and slowly walked down the snowy path. She thought: _Ok deep breathes. This is going to be fine. _She looked behind her to see Kristina tossing little petals on each side of the ground. They had convinced her to be the flower girl. She finally reached Ash. The reverend said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…." Minutes later he asked, "Ash Ketchum, do you take Diamond Kohaku to be your lovely wedded wife?" Ash looked into her eyes, and said, "I do." Diamond then started to cry. The reverend then looked at Diamond and asked, "Do you, Diamond Kohaku, take Ash Ketchum do be your husband." Diamond sobbed and said, "I do." Umbreon then gave Ash and Diamond the rings, and put them on each other's fingers. The reverend said, "I know announce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And Ash did. More than he had ever kissed her before. When he took his lips off of hers, they heard a voice say, "Very sweet." Everyone turned to see Paul. Standing by him, was what seemed like an army of Galactic members. Pikachu let sparks fly out of his cheeks, Baby got ready to fight, and Umbreon growled. Kristina pulled six poke balls out of her belt, threw them, yelling, "Spark, Bubble, Charizard, Luna, Solar, and Flower, you're up!" Out came her Jolteon, Vaporeon, Charizard, Umbreon, Espeon, and Leafeon. Misty threw two poke balls yelling, "Togetic, Golduck, I need you!" May threw two poke balls yelling, "Blaziken, Delcatty, help us out!" Dawn then threw a poke ball, yelling, "Empoleon, get them." Gary threw one out yelling, "Umbreon, show em what you're made of." Brock then yelled, "Toxicroak, let's help." Ash then looked at Diamond, who was shivering. He took her hand and said, "Come on. Let's help out." She nodded her head, and the battle was on.

Two hours later, Paul and his team seemed to disappear when a cloud of dust appeared. Ash and Diamond thanked everyone for their help. Everyone then went home. Diamond was looking for Kristina. She then smelt her sent. She followed it into the cold forest. When she stopped, she saw a little Lugia. Diamond walked over to the Lugia, asking, "Kristina?" The Lugia looked at her and nodded. She then turned back to normal. Kristina had bruises on her whole body and her clothes were torn. Kristina then weakly walked to Diamond, only to pass out in her arms.

30 minutes later Diamond gave Kristina a bathe and put her in the living room, while giving her some hot chocolate. Ash was sitting by her, holding her tightly. Diamond sat on a stool in front of her and asked, "Ok, Kristina, I want to ask. How can you turn into a Lugia?" Kristina put down her hot chocolate and replied, "It's a long story. My mother had a Lugia when I was born. The Lugia blessed me, but gave me more than she thought. The power to turn into a Lugia." Diamond said, "So you parents know you're here, right?" Kristina then frowned. She said, "My parents died last year." Diamond gasped, and Ash asked, "How?!" Kristina started to cry when she said, "That man with purple hair killed them! He found out I could turn into Lugia and came to our house one night. He said, 'Give me the girl and I'll leave!' My mother said, 'NO I won't!' My father yelled, 'Why do you want her?!' The man then said, 'I want to use her to capture a girl named Diamond.' I then walked in to see him standing there with his Infernape. My mother looked at me and yelled, 'Kristina get out of here!' Paul said, 'You had your warnings. Now…' He then snapped his fingers, and the Infernape shot flames out of his mouth. My parents couldn't get out. When I tried to rescue them, my mother yelled, 'No, stay back its too dangerous.' I didn't want to listen, but my father yelled, 'Kristina, take Charmander and get out of here!' I cried, but listened. I picked up my little Charmander and ran out of the house. When the firefighters came, they were too late. They told me my parents were dead. I then went on a journey. To become a great trainer, and get revenge for my parents." Diamond then saw the tears trickle down her face. Diamond got up, and hugged her with Ash. Kristina looked up and asked, "Why do you treat me like this?" Diamond smiled and said, "Because we wanted a child, and we got you." Kristina repeated, "Child?" Ash said, "Yes. We would like to think of you as our daughter, if that's alright?" Kristina smiled. She then hugged the two back saying, "Yes. I can now have a mother and father again!" Diamond thought: _I knew her parents. They were my parents friends, and mine as well. Rest in peace, Mary and Jack. Rest in peace._

Well I hope you liked that chapter. Remember if you want to be in this story, just tell me your looks, and wait you want for your pokemon. Buh bye now. Don't forget to leave reviews. :)


	8. The Temple of Snowpoint

After that, everyone went to sleep. Kristina slept soundly, Charizard surrounding her, his warmth soothing her. Diamond thought about the Temple of Snowpoint. _That's our first ruin_: Diamond thought, turning over in the bed. There she saw her new husband, facing her, but asleep. She smiled and fell asleep.

Morning came by very slowly to Diamond. When she awoke, Ash was still asleep. She got up, changed into a black shirt and blue jeans, and put on her collar with the new soothe bell. Jake looked up from off the floor and followed her out of the room. Diamond went downstairs and started to make breakfast. She then heard tiny footsteps, followed by large footsteps. She turned around to see Kristina and Charizard. Kristina was wearing long pink pajamas, with fury pink slippers. Diamond smiled as Kristina sat down at the table. Diamond picked up bowls of poke food and brought them outside. Kristina threw out her other pokemon so they could eat, and Diamond did the same. They then went back inside, and Diamond gave Kristina chocolate pancakes. An hour later, Ash and Pikachu woke up, and ate. Diamond looked around and didn't see Baby. Diamond asked, "Has anyone seen Baby?" Ash and Pikachu shook their heads. Kristina said, "I saw him go near a temple when we went outside." Diamond looked at the temple, from a window. She saw Baby standing there. Diamond got up and said, "I'm going. Ash, you come later when you're ready." Diamond then started to walk out the door, when Kristina asked, "What about me?" Diamond looked at her and said, "No, it's too dangerous." Kristina became furious. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. She yelled, "I'm not a little kid, Diamond." Diamond looked at her and said, "No you're not, but there is said to be a powerful legendary pokemon in there that could probably take out all of your pokemon." Kristina yelled, "How do you know that? My pokemon are very powerful." Diamond yelled, "I said no! Not now!" Kristina yelled, "Don't treat me like a baby!" Diamond yelled, "Then don't act like one!" Kristina yelled, "I'm going to that temple! Whether you like it or not!" She then left the table and stormed up the stairs, Diamond hearing a door slam shut. Diamond sat down. Ash looked at her and said, "Diamond, you should give her a chance." Diamond looked at him and asked, "You think she can do it?" Ash nodded his head.

Diamond waited 10 minutes and then she went to the room Kristina stayed in. She put one hand on the door knob, and knocked on the door. Diamond asked, "Kristina, can I come in?" No answer. Diamond became worried. She opened the door, and gasped. Her window was open, the curtains flowing in the wind. She ran to the widow to smell her Charizard's scent in the air. Diamond ran out of the room, and stormed down the stairs. She ran to Ash, saying, "Ash, Kristina went to the Temple. Alone!" Ash ran outside with Pikachu. Diamond saw all of Kristina's pokemon gone. Jake was lying in the snow, apparently been hypnotized. Diamond woke him up and they ran to the Temple of Snowpoint.

They went inside. The Temple was cold, and ice paths sat on the floor. _Kristina must have flown on Charizard to get through this: _Diamond thought, taking each step carefully. Minutes later, they appeared in a room. It was dark, but Diamond could still barely see. She saw on the ground, a flare from a pokemon, and something lying by it. "Kristina!" Diamond yelled, running towards her. When she got to her, she put her in her arms. Diamond looked at Jake and yelled, "Flash!" Jake obeyed and light filled the room. Diamond looked to see a statue of a Regigas. On it was an engraved writing. Ash took the unconscious girl, as Diamond walked towards the inscription. It read: "This is….That where life sparkles…That where life has faded…A place where two worlds overlap…" Diamond asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Then, the statue started to move. Diamond looked up to see the Regigas looking straight at her. The pokemon picked up it's arm and slammed it against Diamond. She flew across the room to Ash's side. She felt passing out. She quickly pulled out a master ball, and handed it to Ash. She said, "Catch it." She then passed out, hearing Ash call her name.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Buh bye. Leave reviews plez. :)


	9. Big News

Diamond felt like she was asleep for hours. When she finally started to wake, she saw Regigas on one knee. Ash threw the master ball, yelling, "This ends….NOW!" The master ball landed on the Regigas, who disappeared inside it. Diamond looked over to see Charizard standing over Kristina, who was still asleep. Diamond looked back at the master ball, which stopped moving. She then saw a light appear. When it disappeared, Baby was lying on the ground. Diamond saw Ash running towards her, mouth moving, but she couldn't hear anything. She then fell asleep, seeing Kristina get up.

Diamond woke up later to see she was in the Pokemon Center, sheets covering her. She looked to her right to see Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy said, "Well, well, look who's up." Diamond sat up and rubbed her head. She asked, "What happened?" Nurse Joy said, "Regigas knocked you out, and you passed out." Diamond just looked at her, eyes widened. Nurse Joy laughed. She said, "Don't worry. I haven't told Ash yet. Do you want me to tell him?" Diamond looked down at the bed and said, "Yeah, but bring him in first, please." Nurse Joy nodded her head and walked out the door, and saw Ash sitting next to Kristina, Pikachu playing with Jake and Baby. Ash shot right up and asked, "How is she?" Nurse Joy smiled and said, "She's fine. She wants you to come in there with her. She wants me to tell you something." Ash lifted up an eyebrow, but walked in with her. Diamond was sitting on the bed, clutching the bed sheets. Ash ran to her and hugged her tightly, saying, "Diamond, I'm glad you're ok." Diamond said nothing. Ash looked at her and asked, "Diamond? Are you ok?" Nurse Joy asked, "You want me to tell him?" Diamond slowly nodded her head. Ash asked, "Tell me what?" Nurse Joy said, "Diamond……is pregnant." Ash sat there, frozen. Words then came out of his mouth, "Pregnant?" Diamond said, "I'm sorry Ash." Nurse Joy then pulled Ash out of the room. Ash asked, "Did she know about this?" Nurse Joy nodded her head. She replied, "There's no way she couldn't have known. She's been pregnant for a week." Ash asked, "When do you think the baby will come?" Nurse Joy said, "Babies. She'll have twins. They'll be here by the end of the month." Ash yelled, "A month!" Nurse Joy nodded her head, and replied, "Yes." Ash asked, "How is that possible? I thought pregnancy lasted for 9 months?!" Nurse Joy started to explain, "Well, you know Diamond can transform into Eevee and Eevolutions. Well, they kinda took over the inside of her body. She has a mind of her own, but they take care of things like injuries, sickness, and in this case, pregnancy. So she's pregnant the time of an Eevee. Do you understand?" Ash slowly nodded his head, trying to take in the information. He then asked, "But why didn't she tell me this?" Nurse Joy thought about it for a second, and asked, "Was there anytime this week she led you to it?" Ash thought about it and started to shake his head, when he thought of the night they were in the springs, and he asked her if he wanted children. He replied, "Yeah she did? But why did she ask me if I wanted them or not?" Nurse Joy said, "I think she wanted to know if you wanted kids or not. I think if you said no, she would've…" She stopped there. Ash finished, "By getting abortion?" Nurse Joy said, "Maybe. She might but I highly doubt it." Ash wasn't listening. He was watching Kristina play with the pokemon. He smiled as he saw her play. He then looked at Nurse Joy, and asked, "Hey, is it illegal for an 18 year old to adopt a eleven year old?" Nurse Joy looked confused at the change of subject, but nodded her head, and replied, "Yes, in Sinnoh that is. If you adopt that girl here, and go somewhere else, like Kanto, it is still legal, because you adopted her here." Ash smiled. They then heard the door open, and saw Diamond walk out. Ash told her his plan and they both walked to Kristina. Ash said, "Kristina, we have a surprise for you." Kristina smiled and asked, "What is it?" Diamond smiled and said, "We're going to adopt you!"

Srry I haven't updated this morning. Been to a day camp. Leave reviews. Buh bye now. :)


	10. Veilstone

Kristina didn't say anything. She was quiet. Diamond frowned and said, "Well, if you don't want us to…." Kristina spoke. She asked, "Don't want you to? Don't want you to? Nothing would make me any happier." Kristina then jumped into Diamond and Ash's arms. Diamond smiled. The light from the window caught her eye. She walked to the window, and didn't see snow. She looked at Ash and asked, "Ash, where are we?" Ash looked up and said, "Veilstone. We got here last night." Kristina said, "We knew you'd be mad if we wasted all of that time and we didn't get here, so we came here." Diamond asked, "Exactly how long was I knocked out?" Ash said, "Two days. That Regigas hit you pretty hard." Diamond thought about it: _It was pretty hard._ Thinking this she rubbed her head where the pokemon attacked her. She then remembered something. She asked, "Wait, where is that Regigas?" Kristina smiled and replied, "Ash already gave it to Gary." Diamond smiled. She looked at a particular building. It had a bright purple sign, and in big, red letters 'Family Court'. Diamond said, "Let's go there, and get Kristina adopted." Ash nodded his head and they headed for the building.

3 hours later Diamond, Ash, and Kristina walked out of the building. The sun had started to set. Charizard was flying Acena on his back; Jake was cuddled up with Angel, watching James play with Pikachu and Baby. Diamond smiled. She watched Kristina join in. Diamond and Ash kept walking. Ash said, "Three months, and she'll be legally ours." Diamond replied, "Yep." They then sat in the grass and watched the little one's play. Diamond then turned sad. She looked Ash directly in the eyes, and said, "Ash….I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought you would leave me when they came, or you found out." Ash looked at her and said, "Diamond, I would never leave you, and besides, it's my fault too." Diamond thought about it and smiled. She then sat between Ash's legs, and tilted her head back onto his chest. Ash rubbed his fingers through her long, raven hair. Then a giant claw grabbed Diamond.

I know it was a short chap, but a friend of mine just got here. See yah later. Leave reviews. Buh bye. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ash saw that it was Jessie, James, and Meowth, but they weren't wearing their Team

Rocket uniforms. They were wearing Team Galactic ones. Ash yelled, "You're working f

For Paul now?" Team Ro- I mean- Galactic said, "Yeah. He pays more than Giovanni.

He just wants the girl. Tah, tah, twerpy." Diamond looked down at Ash. He started to

look different. His body had red mist, but it looked like fire. Diamond's eyes widened, as

she thought: _What's going on? _Ash's body then started to change. Before Diamond could

see what he changed into, he jumped and broke the arm. Team Galactic then went flying

through the air. Diamond started to fall. Ash had caught her on his back, and set her to

the ground. Diamond looked at him and asked, "Ash?" He didn't look like Ash, anymore.

He looked like…an Arceus. He then started to change back. Diamond caught him as he

fell. He asked, "What happened?" Diamond said, "You changed into an Arceus. How's t

that possible?" Ash was silent. Diamond said, "You know, don't you?" Ash replied,

"Sorta. Arceus…..he died." Diamond's eyes widened. She asked, "When?" Ash said,

"About three months ago." Diamond asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Ash said,

"He told me not to. He said it in a riddle, 'They do not die in their eyes, but the good die young. The seerers new life has just begun. The diers life is now over, but not the seerers."

Ok short chappie but its better than nothing. Be gone all day, so leave reviews. :)


	12. The Cracked Arceus Riddle

It had been five hours since Ash told Diamond about Arceus. He had passed out right as he finished that sentence. _'They do not die in their eyes, but the good die young. The seerers new life has just begun. The diers life is now over, but not the seerers._ Diamond thought: _What is that supposed to mean? _She looked on her lap to see a sleeping Kristina. She fell asleep three hours ago. Diamond wrote the riddle on a notepad. She looked at it again. She thought: _What could you mean? _She thought and thought again. Nothing. She looked across the room to see Ash lying on a white bed. She smiled. Then, it came to her. She studied the riddle again. She whispered, "That's it." Kristina heard her, got up, rubbed her eyes, and asked, "What's it?" Actually, it sounded more like, 'wazit?' Diamond looked at her and said, "I figured out what the riddle means." Kristina, wide awake now, asked, "What's it mean?" Diamond said, "This part, 'They do not die in their eyes, it means they go to the after life, but other people don't see them. The part the good die young, just means he died. The seerers new life has just begun, it means since he saw Arceus die, Arceus became part of him. The diers life, his old life that is, means its now over, but the seerers life is not over, but has begun two new lives. Understand?" Kristina nodded her head. She asked, "So, Ash is…sorta a reincarnation of Arceus?" Diamond snapped her fingers and said, "Exactly." She looked at her husband, who was sound asleep. Diamond said, "I hope he's better by tomorrow. We need to get to Solaceon Town, and quick." Kristina said, "Yeah. It would probably take about three days to get there from over Mt. Cornet." Diamond nodded her head. She said, "Probably even four or five. We can probably even get help from a friend." Kristina looked confused. Diamond looked at the sky, and thought: _Dimundo. Pearlindo. I hope you two can help. _Diamond then looked at Ash. It looked nice to fall asleep now. She looked at her stomach, which was getting a lot bigger. She rubbed her belly, and smiled. She looked back at Kristina, who fell asleep. Diamond giggled and said, "That was quick." She then crawled into a different bed, and fell asleep.

Well end of this chappie. Getting late, and I'm super tired. See ya'll tomorrow. Leave reviews. Buh bye now. :)


	13. Solaceon

"Diamond," came a whisper, "Diamond?" Diamond turned over on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see eyes staring right back at her. She smiled, as the eyes got closer. She then felt lips on hers. The eyes then went farther away, so she could see Ash. She slowly got up. Her stomach started to hurt. She had been pregnant for two weeks now. _Two more weeks left: _she thought, slowly getting out of bed. Ash helped her out, fearing she would fall. She smiled as he helped her up. They then walked to the entrance to see Kristina, her head on a couch, asleep. Her Charizard was under her. Diamond laughed. It was pretty early. In fact it was 4:50 AM. The sun wasn't even starting to rise. Diamond saw Ash walk over to Charizard and told him to hold her while they walked. The Charizard slowly got up and put Kristina in his arms. They then started to walk, the black sky turning a light blue.

10:05 AM

Kristina stirred in her sleep. She was going to wake up soon. The gang haven't even made it to Mt. Cornet yet. They had stopped for Diamond. She kept getting sick and 'getting sick' everywhere. Ash stood by her and told her, "Everything's going to be alright. I'll help you get through with this." Diamond felt better and they continued to walk.

Four and a half days later they made it to Solaceon Town. Day was still young so they headed for the Unown Cave. They had reached the bottom where the Unown inscription was. Diamond studied it very hard. It took her 30 minutes to figure it out. She said, "Friendship. All lives touch other lives, to create something anew and alive." They smiled as she wrote it down in her Ruins book. They then left the cave. Diamond said, "Now we head to Canalve City." Kristina asked, "Why there? There's no ruin there." Diamond replied, "No, there's not, but I'm been hearing reports about a young boy trapped in his sleep. His mother says he keeps trying to say a name. Dar, and that's all he can get out. It's as if something's trying to keep him from saying that name. We're going there to figure out what's causing this. It'll take us at least a week for us to get there." Diamond and Ash both thought at the same time: _That's when the babies are due._ Then, they heard a voice yell, "Infernape, flame blitz!" A burst of flame then headed for Diamond, too fast for her to move!

Who is this person? (You should know.) Diamond's babies are due any day now, and they are figuring out what's causing this boy to have such nightmares, and not wake up. Leaving for the rest of the day. Be back later to write. Buh bye now. Don't forget to leave reviews, so I can read them when I get home. :)


	14. Weird Catch

Diamond closed her eyes before the fire hit her. She waited for it to do so. Nothing. She then decided to open them. There she saw a Latias using protect. The Latias started to sweat as the Infernape kept sending blasts. Then, the voice said, "Infernape….retreat." The Infernape then returned to the trees, and disappeared, no one seeing its master. The Latias dropped the shield, and fell to the ground. Diamond bent over slowly, and picked up the pokemon. She hugged it tightly saying, "Thank you so much." The Latias nuzzled her side, but pulled something out. Diamond saw what she pulled out drop to the dirt. Before Diamond could say anything, the Latias pushed the button and disappeared inside of it. The poke ball wiggled around in the dirt. Finally, it stopped. Jake picked up the poke ball for Diamond and put it in her hands. Diamond patted his head and said, "Thank you, Jake." The Umbreon smiled at her. Kristina looked confused and said, "Boy that sure was weird." Her Charizard roared with agreement. Ash said, "Well, a catch is a catch, no matter how strange." Diamond started to get up. Ash noticing this, ran over to help her. Diamond smiled at him and said, "Thank you." Diamond smiled. She looked at the sky. It was turning black. She said, "Let's camp here for the night." The rest nodded their heads and they went off to sleep.

Diamond then had a nightmare about Pikachu slammed on the ground, Baby blood on his lips, Jake on the ground by a tree curled up. Kristina burnt slightly on her right arm, Charizard was on his back, and Ash, trying to protect her, lied on the ground, breathing heavily, and blood going through his chest. As soon as she saw this she shot up. She looked at her surroundings. No one there. Diamond asked, "Hello? Ash? Jake? Baby? Kristina?" "They're not here," said a cold voice, which shot through her heart like a knife. She feared to turn around, but she did anyway. Standing there, with his arms crossed and smiling evilly, was Paul, and his Infernape standing by him.

I know chappies are short, but school's starting soon, and that's all I can think of. Latias 24 when you read this, tell me your name so I can use it, plez. Buh bye now. Leave reviews for me.


	15. The Doomed Kiss

Diamond noticed her hands were tied. She looked Paul directly in the eyes, and yelled, "What do you want?!" Paul laughed. He said, "What do you think?" Diamond yelled, "Don't you get it by now? I hate you!" Paul then dug inside his belt, and started to pull out a poke ball. He said, "Not for long." Diamond then noticed the belt he wore. It looked familiar. Diamond then realized why it did. She yelled, "You're the one who stole that from Gary's lab!" Paul smiled, as he enlarged the poke ball. He said, "Bingo." Diamond yelled, "Why did you attack Ash and the others?" Paul laughed and said, "Actually, we got you. The treasure of mine was unguarded, and easy to steal in the dead of the night. Only when we started to leave did the booby traps set off. But I got the treasure I wanted." He walked over to her. She tried to move back, but she couldn't. He then kissed her on her lips for sometime. Diamond couldn't do anything. Only when he took his lips off, she moved. She spat out the taste of him. She yelled, "Look at me! I'm pregnant! With Ash's babies! Get that through your thick skull! I love him, not you!" Paul smiled and said, "Oh you won't love him. Not for long anyway." Diamond looked confused, but didn't want to ask questions. She wanted to get out of there, and fast. She didn't like the way he said that last sentence. Paul then threw the poke ball, yelling, "Delcatty, make her fall in love with me. Use attract!" Out came the cat-like pokemon, only this one, was a darker shade of purple that almost looked black. The Delcatty then started to walk towards Diamond. She tried to scoot back, but failed. The cat pokemon was then face to face with her. It then moved in to her face, when a pokemon came out of one of Diamond's poke balls. "Glaceon!" said Angel, angrily. Diamond smiled at her. The Glaceon rammed the Delcatty, sending it back to Paul. Paul just smiled. He snapped his fingers, saying, "Infernape…get rid of it." The Infernape then jumped to Angel, and sent out a powerful attack, that knocked her to the trees. Diamond yelled, "Angel!" The weak Glaceon slowly started to get up. Diamond asked, "Are you ok?" Angel nodded her head. Diamond said, "Good. Now come untie me. Quick!" Angel rushed over to her and tore off the ropes with her teeth. Diamond then stood up, only to hear a voice behind her say, "Diamond! Hey Diamond are you alright?" "Mommy?" She turned around to see her family running towards her. She waved to them and yelled, "Yeah I'm alright." She then turned towards Paul, only to come face to face with Delcatty. Before she could react, the Delcatty kissed her lips. Diamond's eyes then widened. Her head then hung down. Ash ran up to her and put a hand on her back, asking, "Hey, honey, you ok?" Diamond brushed off the hand, and ran towards Paul. Ash held a hand out towards her, already knowing she left. He asked, "Diamond?" She then held Paul's waist. She said, "I don't love you. I love Paul." Then, she kissed him passionately on the lips!

Uh-oh. Ash doesn't know wat's going on yet. Maybe someone will explain. See yah in the next chap. Buh bye. Oh and leave reviews for me.


	16. Dirty Secret

Ash's eyes widened. He asked, "Diamond? How could you?" Diamond just smiled at him. Kristina said, "Ash, she's not doing it on purpose. Look at her eyes." Ash looked directly into her eyes. They were pink. Ash asked, "Why are they pink?" Kristina replied, "Because that Delcatty used attract on her. Maybe Pikachu can snap her out of it." Ash nodded his head and looked at Pikachu, and said, "Ok buddy, snap her out of it." Pikachu nodded his head and gave off an electric attack. It hit Diamond, and she passed out. Ash said, "I didn't mean that hard!" Pikachu laughed nervously, as he rubbed his head. Ash then heard Paul laugh. He looked up at him, and yelled, "What's so funny, Paul?!" Paul said, "I'm surprised your 'wife' hasn't told the secret about me." Ash looked confused and asked, "What secret?" Paul laughed again and replied, "That girl over there knows." Ash looked at Kristina, who kicked her foot into the dirt. Ash asked, "Kristina?" No answer. When Ash turned back to Paul, he saw that he was gone. Ash walked to Diamond and put her in his arms. He then walked back to Kristina, who still kept digging her foot in the dirt. Ash asked, "Kristina, what secret was Paul talking about?" Again no answer. Ash yelled, "Kristina, answer me! Now!" Kristina quietly said, "I can't. Momma told me not to." Ash looked at Diamond, and whispered, "Diamond, what secret could they be talking about?" Diamond lied asleep. He looked back at Kristina and said, "Please tell me." Kristina said nothing for a while. She then sighed and said, "Ok….I will." Ash said, "Thank you. Now what is the secret?" It took a while for Kristina to answer. Like five minutes, but Ash waited patiently. Finally, Kristina said, slowly, "Dad…Mom didn't want me to tell you this until she wanted to….but….Paul……rapped her."

Dun, dun, dun, dun. Cliff hanger. Uh oh, Paul's in trouble. Leaving for the rest of the day. Got to go to karate camp. Leave reviews so when I get back I can write. If I don't get at least two reviews, I'm not writing. Buh bye now.


	17. Coming

Ash's eyes widened. Kristina then turned sad. No words came out of their mouths, until Ash asked, "Why didn't she tell me?" Kristina shrugged her shoulders. Ash looked at Diamond and said, "When she wakes up, I'm going to talk to her about it." As if on cue, Diamond's eyes slowly opened. Ash looked at the others and asked, "Can you guys go away? I need to talk to her….alone." They both saw everyone leave. Diamond looked at him and asked, "Is something wrong?" Ash put her down gently into the grass. Diamond looked at him. He didn't say anything to her. Diamond said, "Ash, talk to me. What's wrong?" Ash finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Diamond asked, "Tell you what?" Ash grabbed his pants and said, "About what Paul did to you." Diamond looked shocked. She said, "I don't know." He said, "Tell me exactly what happened." Diamond started to remember, as she told him.

Flashback

The night was the night Ash proposed to Diamond. She, of course, said yes, but wanted to walk alone in the night sky. She then walked outside into the woods. She heard bushes rustle. _Probably just a Dustox: _she thought. "Hey Diamond," said a warming voice. Diamond turned around to see Paul. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you want?" Paul took a step forward and said, "I want to tell you I'm sorry." He then walked towards her until he was standing in front of her. Diamond asked, "Really." Paul nodded his head. He said, "Yeah, I love, and to prove it…." He put his hand on her shirt, and it started to move down. Diamond moved back, saying, "No, Paul. Ash is my fiancé, I can't." She then started to move, but Paul grabbed her, and, well, you know the rest. When she got free she slapped him on the face, and turned into Draceon. She attacked him, sending him flying. She stood in the forest for an hour, and then went back home.

End flashback

Ash was stunned. Diamond said nothing. He then stuttered, "S-so…th-the babies….are-" "Yours. You heard Nurse Joy. I went to the pokemon center the next day alone, remember? I asked her to check and she said I was fine." Diamond said. Ash let off a sigh of relieve. Then, Diamond's stomach started to hurt. She fell to the ground, moaning. Ash bent down asking, "What's wrong?!" Diamond grunted, "They're coming!" Ash said, "But they're not suppose to come till next week!" Diamond grunted again, and replied, "Well they're coming now!"

End of chap. Leaving now. Leave reviews for me or monkeys will die.


	18. Emerald and Jacob

Ash asked, "Well, what do I do, what do I do?!" Diamond breathed in and out over and over again. She said, "Well we better think fast. They're coming!" Kristina said, "Hearthrome isn't that far from here. We could run." Ash nodded his head. Kristina said, "Charizard, can you fly Diamond there?" Charizard nodded his head, picked up Diamond, and flew away. Kristina said, "And now, we run." They then started to run.

Minutes later they arrived in the pokemon center. Diamond was breathing in and out very hard. Nurse Joy was in front of her saying, "Ok Diamond, now push!" Diamond grunted and pushed. Nurse Joy said, "Ok she's almost out." Diamond pushed again. She then heard a small hiccup and that was it. Diamond then saw the baby girl. She could tell she got Ash and her hair, but the emerald eyes, she doesn't know where she got them from. Nurse Joy handed the baby to Baby. (Ha-ha) Baby looked at the little girl. He smiled at her. The baby just looked at him, and, he could've sworn, she smiled back. He then felt something move on her back. He lifted her up to see. "A tail?" he thought. He heard the girl laugh. No one heard, because Diamond was screaming from the pain. He then looked back at Diamond. She gave her last push, and Nurse Joy held the baby. She said, "It's a boy." Diamond smiled and held out her arms. Nurse Joy handed him over to her, and Baby did the same. Diamond smiled, and cried tears of joy at her brand new babies. Ash smiled and asked, "What would you like to name them?" Diamond apparently wasn't listening. The boy looked just like his father. Raven black hair, and blue eyes. Diamond smiled. She said, "I think we should name her Emerald. Him…well I don't know." Baby then noticed the two little ones. Emerald's ears started to grow longer, and the boy started to grow a tail. Ash asked, "How about………. Jake." Jake shot up when he heard his name. Diamond giggled, and said, "Not you Jake." Jake then curled back up, and fell asleep. Diamond looked at Ash and said, "Sure, but let's call him Jacob, so him and Jake don't get confused." Ash nodded his head. Diamond then felt fur. Baby said, "Mistress, look!" Diamond looked and said, "I don't believe it." Ash asked, "They can do that?" Diamond looked at him and replied, "Only to the one they love the most." What they saw was Emerald, a Glaceon, and Jacob, a Leafeon.

Complete opposites, huh? If you don't get that, just tell me. Leaving. Leave me reviews plez. 3


	19. Another Nightmare

They were very small, but bigger than Diamond's hands. Diamond smiled at the two. Ash asked, "So they can only change into what they are now?" Diamond nodded her head, probably not listening. The babies then started to cry. Diamond said, "They want to change back, but they can't do it on their own." Diamond looked at Baby and handed out Jacob. Diamond said, "You take him, and I'll take her. Is that ok?" Baby said, "Of course, Mistress." Baby then looked back at Jacob. Diamond looked into Emerald's eyes. Baby then put a paw above Jacob, and closed his eyes. Aura then appeared around Jacob. Diamond did the same to Emerald, and the same happened. The babies then started to turn back into humans. When they were fully transformed, they were sleeping. Baby handed over Jacob to Ash, who cradled the baby. Diamond rocked Emerald, and said, "We can leave tomorrow." Ash asked, "Are you sure? You don't want to stay a while?" Diamond looked at him and said, "That young boy, I don't think he's the only one suffering nightmares. I think, whatever's doing this, is going around. But if we find the boy and cure him, the thing might go away." Ash asked, "What do you mean he's not the only one?" Diamond frowned and replied, "The night Paul took me, I dreamt you were all hurt, but it didn't really happen, but whatever caused me to have that dream was probably warning me to wake up." Ash hugged her and said, "Well, everything's alright." He placed Jacob in her arms, and said, "Try and get some sleep." She nodded her head, watching him sit on a chair, falling asleep himself. She then looked at Jake and said, "Come on. Come up here." Jake smiled and jumped to her legs, where he curled up, and fell asleep. Diamond looked at Baby and asked, "Do you want to join us?" Baby said, "No thank you, Mistress. I am fine." He then sat on the floor, and fell asleep. Diamond smiled, and looked at her babies. They had already fallen asleep. Diamond saw Kristina sleeping on another chair, her Charizard inside his poke ball Diamond's eyes then started to close. Then, she fell asleep.

Diamond was having another dream (nightmare). She saw her babies being taken away from her. Ash was bleeding. Jake was on the bed, Baby lied flat on the floor, Kristina was face down against the floor, and Diamond was screaming for her babies. A hand had then slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor. She tried getting up. Fire was then shot at her face. She yelled, "Leave them alone!" The babies screamed with fear. She heard a laugh. She then saw Paul.

Diamond shot up, sweating. She looked in her arms. Her babies were still there. She sighed with relieve. She looked around the room to see everyone alright. She felt a breeze, and looked to see a window open. She then heard, "Hello Diamond." She looked to see Paul by the door.

What does he want now? Paul will be appearing a lot. Buh bye. Leave me reviews.


	20. Negotiation

Diamond couldn't move, but she held onto her children tighter. Paul smiled at her and walked towards her. Diamond opened her mouth, but Paul put his hands on her mouth. He got to her cheek and whispered, "I will have you." He then kissed her cheek. Diamond narrowed her eyebrows, and bit his hand. Paul took it back, about to yell, only remembering they weren't alone. Diamond then started to get up, but Paul pushed her down. The babies fell to the other side of the bed, still fast asleep. Paul had pinned Diamond on the shoulders with his hands. Paul moved in to her face as she looked at her babies. Paul asked, "Now are you going to corporate or I do I have to…." He looked at the sleeping babies and smiled evilly. Diamond's eyes widened. She looked back at him, angrily. She could see his dark eyes, seeing her reflection in them. He saw his smile. His evil smile. She then frowned and looked at her babies, then at Ash. She started to cry, as she whispered to him, "I'm sorry." She then turned back to Paul and said, "I'll come. Just leave them alone." Paul said, "Of course." Diamond then stands up and starts to walk with him. As they reach the outside of the town, Diamond stopped and looked back. She was looking at something, her eyes wide opened. Paul noticed this and asked, "What are you looking at?" He walks to her. His eyes widen. What they both see is a tiny Lugia, flying towards them. Diamond smiled. Paul looked at Infernape and yells, "Attack!" But Diamond turned into an Espeon and used hypnosis on Paul. He both fell asleep. Kristina flew to them and blew them to the sky, but Infernape caught Kristina and dragged her with them. Diamond tried to grab her, but couldn't reach her. Then, they flew away, Diamond seeing no more of her. She started to cry. She then saw Ash, with the babies of course, running to her. Behind him were Baby, Jake, and Charizard. Ash got up to her and asked, "What happened? Where's Kristina?" Diamond then told him, tearing up in the process. Ash said, "We have to look for her. We can't leave without her." Diamond agreed and they started looking.

Three days had passed and they could find no trace of Kristina. This day was raining. Ash said, "Come on Diamond. The kids will get sick. We'll try again tomorrow." Diamond fell to the muddy ground. She started to cry, as she said, "It's all my fault. I should have saved her. I froze. It's all my fault." Ash handed his children to Baby, and knelt down to Diamond. She continued to cry, as he rubbed her back and held her. "Honchkrow!" a pokemon's voice called. Diamond and Ash looked up to see a dark Honchkrow, with a note. The Honchkrow dropped the note and flew away. Ash grabbed the note. He read it, and his eye's widened. Diamond asked, "What does it say?" She looked at it and started to read:

_Dear Diamond, _

_I have your daughter, Kristina. She is tied up right now. I promise I will not harm her, if you do one thing for me. Surrender yourself. We will make an exchange tonight at midnight for her safety. Midnight, now later. _

_Paul._

Uh oh. What are they to do? See in the next chapie. Buh bye now. Leave reviews. Gotta go to school tomorrow. T.T


	21. Paul's Plan

Diamond said, "We're going to do it." Ash yelled, "What?! Diamond you can't be serious?!" Diamond smiled at him and said, "Oh I am. I have a plan." She then whispered him her plan, and they headed off to find Paul.

Midnight

Diamond saw Paul in the middle of the forest. She whispered, "I can't believe I'm about to do this." She took a deep breathe, and walked towards him. He saw her and asked, "So…where's Ash?" Diamond smiled and said, "I came alone. Come on Paul, you know I liked you." Paul smiled and walked towards her. Diamond looked behind him to see an unconscious Kristina and an Infernape guarding her. Then, she saw hands take the Infernape away, and James jumping in its place. Diamond winked, and James smiled, starting to transform. There, was an exact replica of Infernape. Paul said, "Well, since you came, I guess I should let Kristina go." Diamond was watching Ash and Pikachu untie her, the babies with Baby and Jake. He started to turn around. Diamond didn't expect this. She couldn't think of anything else. She turned Paul's head to hers, and kissed his lips as hard as she could! Paul, shocked, returned the kiss. Ash stuck out his tongue in disgust, but he knew she didn't mean it, but did she? Ash took Kristina and ran away, signaling her to come with. Diamond, still kissing Paul, looked at James. James smiled and returned to normal. Diamond then took her lips off of Paul's. He smiled at her. Then, James landed on his back, causing Paul to fall. (That rhymed. Sorry back to the story) James then jumped into Diamond's arms, and they ran out. Diamond heard Paul yell, "Get them!" Diamond then reached the stairs that led to Hearthrome City. But Diamond saw Paul, now having his Infernape, with Team Galactic members. They stood on the bottom of the stairs too. Paul said, "Give it up Diamond. You're cornered." Diamond whispered into James' ear, "We have to give that move a try. Are you ready?" James nodded his head. Diamond smiled and said, "Good." She threw him in the air. Paul thought: _What is she up to? _Diamond yelled, "James, use Draco Meteor!" Paul's eyes widened as he thought: _What?! That can't be! _James' body started to glow, as he released power. Out of the sky, came three meteors, all black. They hit the stairs, dodging Diamond carefully. Smoke then appeared. Diamond caught James and said, "That was brilliant AND beautiful." James happily barked.

Then, a hand grabbed Diamond's shirt, causing her to drop James. The smoke cleared to reveal Paul. He said, "Call them!" Diamond asked, "Call who?" Paul smiled and said, "Dimundo and Pearlindo!" Diamond yelled, "Never!" Paul then started to choke her. She still said, "No!" Next, she heard a dragon call. She looked at James, who was causing it. Diamond heard James saying, "Dimundo…Pearlindo…..I need you." Diamond yelled, "James, stop it!" But it was too late. Out of the other forest, everyone, including Ash, Pikachu, and an awakened Kristina, heard two conjoining roars. Out of the forest then came Dimundo and Pearlindo. Paul yelled at Neptune and Pluto, "NOW!" They nodded their heads, and pressed a button. Metal wires then wrapped around the two ancient deities. Neptune then pressed another button, causing the pokemon to scream in pain. Diamond looked at Paul and yelled, "Why are you doing this?" Paul said, "To make the most powerful pokemon of all to come. Arceus." Now Team Rocket or Galactic now, didn't tell them about Ash. Diamond then turned to Ash, eyes widened. He started to transform.

Srry it isn't that long and I haven't updated in a while. Gotta go to school and I might update later. Leave me reviews so I might write some more later. Buh Bye now.


	22. In Love?

Diamond looked at Ash. He was indeed starting to transform. Diamond yelled, "STOP!" Ash immediately stopped transforming, and fell to the ground. Diamond yelled, "Kristina get him. James, release them!" The two nodded their heads, and did as they were told. James used Dragon Pulse on the claws, releasing the ancient deities. They both then ran off. Then, Diamond saw Baby lying on the ground, obviously hurt. The babies were lying on the ground, crying. Diamond saw Paul tell Infernape something and he ran towards the babies! Diamond's eyes widened. She then ran towards the babies, screaming, "Don't you touch them!" She then jumped to the children, and covered them with her chest. Paul smiled. He said, "Do it." Diamond then turned to see Neptune and Pluto pushing a button. A cage then surrounded Diamond. She thought: _It was a trap. He lured me to them. _She screamed, "Kristina!" But it was too late. A helicopter already picked her up, and Paul jumped on top of the cage. They then flew to the sky, Diamond hearing Kristina yell her name. Diamond looked at the moon. It was perfectly aliened in the sky, and wasn't there. She thought: _Damn, it's the new moon, and this one lasts for three days. I'll be powerless and won't be able to transform. _She looked at her babies, who had fallen asleep. Diamond smiled, and fell asleep herself.

Diamond woke up, to see her self sitting up in a bed, her children still in her arms. She examined the room. It was quite nice. Then, she heard the door knob, and she saw it jiggle. The door then opened, and Paul came into the room. Diamond looked angrily at him. Diamond put her children down onto the bed, and walked to Paul. She asked, "What do you want?" Paul tilted her head back, and stared at her brown eyes. She didn't move. She just stared at him. He then leaned closer, she still not moving. Then, his lips touched hers. She didn't resist. Actually, she kinda tried, but not as hard as she could. In fact, Paul couldn't even tell she was trying. Her tongue met his. She closed her eyes, as the kiss got deeper.

She then realized what she was doing, and pulled her face off of his. She looked away from him, saying, "No, no I didn't just do that." She looked at her children. She looked away from them, saying, "They're Ash's children, both of ours. I can't do this to him." She cried and cried, eventually falling to the floor. Paul pulled her up, gently. She looked at him. He looked at her. She then looked away saying, "No, Ash is my husband!" She tried to move, but Paul grabbed her hand. He pulled her to his face and kissed her again. This time she didn't resist at all.

What will happen next? Will Diamond fall in love with Paul? See in the next chapter.


	23. I'm back Authors Note then the Chapter

Yes people I am back with this story, but there's something I must tell you. Someone in this story will be lost forever. It may be one or two people. Yeah two. Two people in this story will be lost forever. You will probably hate me for getting rid of them, but oh well I am truly sorry, but that's how it must end.

Diamond opened her eyes, and they widened. Behind Paul, she saw a dark looking creature that smiled evilly. Diamond took a free hand and smacked Paul in the face. He didn't wince. She then looked at her hand, and slapped her own face. It didn't hurt. _It's a dream: _she thought backing up, the smile on the creature's face widening: _No! It's a nightmare. _She then screamed, "I will not play games with you anymore, Darkrai!" When she said the creature's name, everything became a blur. What felt like hours, was only minutes. Diamond was faced flat on the ground, her hands on Jacob and Emerald. She smiled. She found herself on the floor of what seemed to be an old hotel. She looked up to see Darkrai, only to slide into the shadows, staring angrily at Diamond. She smiled.

She picked up her children and rammed the front door, knocking out into the city of Canalve. She looked around, and smiled. "Diamond!" Diamond turned to see Ash, Kristina, Jake, and Baby. Ash ran to her and hugged her tightly. She felt hot tears on her shirt. She then heard him say, "Thank God you're all all right. I couldn't bare losing you guys." Diamond then felt two more hands wrap around her. "I'm glad you're all right, mom," she heard Kristina say. Diamond smiled. She felt tears fall from her face, but she didn't care. She said, "Come on. Let's go get some rest."

"Two rooms please," Diamond said to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy nodded her head and gave her two room keys. As they walked down the hall, Diamond gave Baby her babies, and the key to a room. Diamond said, "Ash and I want to talk…alone. Baby, take Jacob, Pikachu, Emerald, Jake, and Kristina and watch over them, ok?" Baby nodded his head, and said, "Of course Mistress." Diamond said, "We are in the room right next to ya'll, so if you need us just knock." They nodded their heads and entered their rooms.

Diamond and Ash sat on their beds. Diamond said, "I'm glad you guys are ok." Ash grabbed her hands and pushed his body towards hers, making her back lie on the bed, and his stomach on top of hers. He kissed her lips and said, "I am too." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They kissed for some time. Then, they finally took their lips off of each other, when suddenly…..BOOM!!! A blast came from a room. Not just any room. The room next to them.

Sorry it is so short, but at least I updated. Like I said in the beginning, you will probably be made for the two, no wait, three characters leaving. Well the first two at least, I don't think you'll care about the other person. Don't bother asking who they are going to be. I'm not going to tell you. Well I'm going to update soon I promise. Probably before the end of the month. Thanks to all who have been here with me since The Eon Family's New Member. I truly love you guys. Well you know the drill. Read then review. Buh bye.


	24. Death has come

Diamond shot up and yelled, "The kids!" She and Ash dashed out of the room quickly and into the hall. There was no point in opening the door, for it was blown off to the other side of the hall. Diamond stared at the door, while Ash looked into the room. He said, "Look, Diamond." Diamond turned her attention to the room, and gasped. It was Paul, but he looked different. His violet hair was now long and white, his dark eyes were replaced with turquoise ones, and he wore long, black clothes. "Darkrai," Diamond whispered, staring at Paul. He smiled evilly and said, "Sorta." His voice was different. It was much colder and sounded much, much evil. "Darkrai, you took over his body, didn't you? He let you?" Diamond asked. Ash looked at her confused. He didn't know what was going on. 'Paul' nodded his head and replied, "Yes, he was foolish enough to let me into his body, on his two demands." He paused and smiled. He said, "If I killed Ash and the children." Diamond started to change into Draceon yelling, "You will not touch them."

She then lunged at Darkrai, who shot a shadow claw right through…her heart. She coughed up blood. Darkrai smiled, but then yelled. Diamond smiled and said, "Now you'll die with me." Paul fell to the ground, Darkrai leaving his body. Diamond fell to the ground. Jake walked over to her, blood trickling his mouth. Diamond said, "It's time. I'm sorry for putting Destiny Bond on you all those years ago, and making you suffer the same fate as me." Jake smiled, showing he didn't care. Wherever she went, he went. Ash was confused. Diamond noticed and said, "Darkrai was told to never kill another legendary. He didn't know Draceon." Ash walked over to her, crying. Kristina and the children were passed out. Diamond now lied on the ground, clutching her heart. Ash walked to her and said, "Please don't die. I can't lose you." Diamond said, "Can you do two things for me?" Ash nodded his head. Diamond said, "Give the kids Eevees. Tell them my favorite evolutions are Umbreon and Vaporeon." Ash nodded his head, more tears coming. "And the other request?" Diamond smiled weakly. She said, "Give me one more kiss." Ash nodded his head and leaned to her face. Their lips met, and he pushed her face closer to his. Then, he felt her kiss him no more. He lied her onto the ground. Jake lied motionless on the ground as well. They were both dead. Ash screamed to the heavens, the dark night the only thing hearing him.

Well its over. There will be two prologues to the future. One more, no, two people will die. Paul sacrificed himself to jail, thinking he caused her death. And I am grounded. Made a bad grade on the interim, but snuck on. I'm crying for this chapter, but I wrote it. Srry its short. Buh bye


	25. Prologue: Part One

Prologue: Part One: Ten Years Later

A silky, black haired man stared out the window. In the city of Snowpoint, it was snowing beautifully. He tried to smile at its beauty, but just couldn't. On this day, there was nothing to smile for him. It was the day. He sighed, and turned to his family. A boy with ice blue eyes and black hair with a green shirt and blue jeans was standing by his sister, a girl who wore a brown shirt and black jeans. In their arms were two Eevee's. The boy named his Jamison and the girl named hers Emma. Then a woman, who's stomach stuck out, walked towards the man with another man who also had black hair, but had glasses. The man said, "Hello, Kristina. Due soon, huh?" The woman nodded her head. The man with glasses said, "I'll go get a drink for you." He kissed the woman's cheek. Kristina said, "Thanks, Max." The man with glasses walked off. Kristina sat in a chair by the man. She placed a hand over the man's hand and said, "Father, I know you miss her but, please, she's in a better place. She would want you to be happy. Do you want Diamond to feel guilt for sacrificing herself?!" The man looked deeply into Kristina's eyes. He turned away, looking at the snow again. He said, "You know…she always loved snow. That's why she wanted to move here." Kristina was confused on her father's sudden change in the subject. She let him continue.

He continued, "We never actually finished our journey, nor did she ever get to actually live here." He paused to sigh. His eyes, which where closed, open as he stared at Kristina. He said, "But I miss her. Every day for the past ten years. Whether she saved us or not, I would still miss her. I-" "Ash, stop!" This was the first time in a long time that Kristina used her father's name. She got his attention. Ash stared at her. Kristina patted her belly. She said, "She's going to be named Diamond, but mother wouldn't want you to morn over her. Be happy. Please, dad." She started to cry. Ash smiled and hugged his daughter. When he let go, he stood up and said, "Come on, let's go see Emerald and Jacob off. They are starting their journey's today. Together. Just like your mother and I."

They walked off to the children, but what nobody, but Ash, knew was that ten years his cancer, which he has told no one, will worsen. See in the next chapter to see what happens. Luv all my reviewers.


	26. The Last Chapter: The End

Prologue: Part Two: Ten More Years Later

A silky black haired man lied in a bed. People were around him. Some crying, some just staring at him. A girl with long black hair and emerald eyes was standing by a green haired man with dark purple eyes. The black haired man said, "Andrew, please watch over Emerald." The green haired man, who was Andrew, was one of the few people crying. Emerald was crying by his side. A woman stood by a spiked black haired man with ice blue eyes. The woman had brown hair with blue highlights. She was crying too, but the man wasn't. He was staring at the man, not taking his eyes off of him for a minute. A young kid with brown hair was standing by the woman. He looked at the man in the bed and asked, "Gwandpa, are you gowing to be alwight?" The boy was obviously just learning how to talk, so he was probably three. The man smiled and said, "I don't know, Jake. Maybe." The man winked and the boy laughed. The man with ice like eyes said, "Daisy, could you take Jake to the other room to play with his cousins Arabelle and Diamond?" The woman wiped her eyes and nodded her head. She picked up Jake and said, "Come on sweetie let's go play with your cousins." The emerald eyed woman looked at Andrew and said, "Why don't you go with them, Andrew? Play with Arabelle." Andrew nodded his head, and walked out with Daisy and Jake. The door shutting, there were only five people left. A man with glasses and black hair said, "I'm going to make sure Diamond has all her stuff for tomorrow. Can't believe her journey's starting already." He was obviously trying to make the room's gloomy atmosphere brighter. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes nodded her head, and the man walked out of the room. Now there were only four people left: the man in the bed, the brown haired woman, the ice blue eyed man, and the emerald eyed woman.

The man in the bed stared at all three of them. They were all sitting in chairs. Then, the man with ice like eyes stood up and yelled, "Father, you can't do this!" The man in the bed smiled and asked, "What do you mean, Jacob?" Jacob yelled, "Don't play dumb!" The woman with emerald eyes said, "Jacob, calm down." Jacob turned to her and yelled, "Shut up, Emerald!" Emerald went quiet. The brown haired woman stood up and yelled, "Do not yell at your sister!" Jacob looked at the woman, tears swelling up in his eyes. He yelled, "What do you care, Kristina?! HE'S NOT YOUR REAL FATHER!" "Jacob!" Everyone turned to see the man sitting up straight, an angry expression on his face. Jacob looked at him, more tears falling. The man said, "She may not be my real daughter, but she's still part of the family and your older sister. Now apologize!" Jacob looked sorrowful at Kristina and said, "I'm sorry, Kristina." Kristina smiled and hugged her brother, saying, "It's alright." The man smiled. Emerald, who now had tears in her eyes and her hands on her lap, stared at her father. He noticed, turned to her, and smiled. She said, "You know what Jacob was talking about, father." The smile vanished.

The man let out a deep sigh, and said, "Yes I do, but I'm not." Jacob was enraged again. He let go of his sister, looked at his father, and yelled, "Why not?!" He knew the answer, but Kristina whispered, "Mom." Jacob looked at Kristina, who stared at the man. Kristina said, "Ash." Ten years since she said his name. She continued, "Arceus could help you, but you want to see mom, huh?" Ash smiled and nodded. He said, "It's almost time." Jacob ran to his father, took his hands into his, shook them, and said, "No, father, please! Please stay. I can't stand losing mom not knowing anything about her and now losing you!" Ash said, "I'm sorry, but, now this is the truth, I lost the flute." Jacob stood up straight and yelled, "What?! You lost it?! Father…." Ash then shot up, clutching his chest in the place where his heart lied. Emerald shot up running quickly to him. Ash fell back into his pillow, and laughed slightly. Emerald brought a large pink pill and a glass of water to him. She put it by his face and said, "Take it, please." Ash opened his eyes, and pushed them away, gently. Emerald didn't try again. Once, she tried to force the pill into his mouth, and she was successful, but he shot it right out, and Pikachu took it. The poor pokemon was sick too, but died days later. That happened almost a year ago.

Emerald sighed and put the things on the table next to the bed. Jacob went to the other sighed of the bed, and sat on the bed by his father. Ash said, his voice more hoarse, "It's almost time." Kristina, Jacob, and Emerald let tears fall. He smiled at them and said, "Please do me a favor." Kristina smiled. She knew what her father wanted. She looked at her siblings, and nodded her head. They all closed their eyes and started to glow. Now the room was very, very large. When the glow disappeared, in the place of Jacob, was a Leafeon, in the place of Emerald was a Glaceon, and in the place of Kristina was a giant Lugia. Ash smiled and said, "Thank you." He opened up his arms, and the Leafeon and Glaceon moved into his chest. The Lugia, which was too big, laid her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash closed his eyes in content and said, "Thank you. I love all of you." He gave them all a hug, then, they felt his arms drop. They got out of the embrace and looked at him. His face still smiling, he wasn't breathing. The Glaceon put her head on his chest. She picked it up and looked at the other two. The Leafeon gave her a hopeful look, but she shook her head. They knew he was gone, but what was the point of getting out of their father's embrace.

As Ash stared at the gates, looked at the pale white floor, and he sighed. "Guess I'm not entering, huh?" he asked. "Of course you are, silly." He looked up and saw a beautiful girl with a white dress, black hair, and brown eyes smiling at him. She giggled. By her sides were four pokemon: A Phione, an Umbreon, a Lucario, and a Pikachu. Ash smiled. The girl giggled again. He felt hot tears fall on his face, as he whispered, "Diamond." He reached an arm through the gate and touched the girl's face. She was real; he just had to make sure. The girl smiled and touched his hand. He asked, "Why can't I come in?" Right when he said that, the gates started to open. She said, "You didn't have escorts." She reached out a hand towards him, but he didn't take it. Instead he jumped into her arms, and embraced her in a gigantic hug. He felt her hair. After twenty years, he missed the feeling. He said, "I missed you so much." Diamond put her hands on his chest and said, "I know, and I've missed you." He looked down at her face, and she looked up at his. She leaned her face in, but he stopped her. Diamond playfully smiled and asked, "You don't want to kiss me?" Ash smiled and said, "There's nothing more I want, it's just…." Diamond stared into his eyes. She missed gazing into them. He said, "Wouldn't it be weird for you, kissing me, a 38 year old man, with you being still 18?" Diamond giggled. He asked, "What?" Diamond looked into his eyes and said, "Ash, I wouldn't care if you were 52 years old. I love you, but if it makes you feel better…. there is a way to change that." Ash asked, "How?" Diamond smiled and said, "Just concentrate on being 18 again." Ash looked confused. Diamond giggled and said, "Trust me." And he did. He closed his eyes, and pictured himself, 18 again. Diamond said, "Now…open your eyes." He did. Diamond was smiling, holding a mirror. Ash asked, "Where did you…" Diamond giggled and said, "In heaven, you just think what you want and get it. Now look." She handed him the mirror and he took it. He looked at it and gasped. He looked 18 again. He gasped. The mirror disappeared from his hands. In the place of the mirror, was Diamond's hands. He looked up and stared into her eyes. She asked, "Is that better?" Ash laughed and nodded his head, saying, "Much." Diamond smiled and asked, "Now, where was I? Oh yes." She leaned towards his face and kissed his lips. Ash opened his mouth, and Diamond did too. It was the best kiss they ever had.

Ok ladies and gentlemen, that is the end. boooo boooo I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I might make a PREQUEL where Ash and Diamond meet before they were teenagers, but before their journeys. Ash's mother will take Ash to Sinnoh where Ash makes a friend. She's different, but for the six months he's staying, anything can happen. That's probably going to be it. Well thank you all for being here in the beginning in Eon's Family New Member. I loved that ya'll supported me, and hope you will in the possible prequel. Don't forget to leave reviews because this is the final chapter, so I want a lot of reviews. Bye!

P.S. I want you guys to check out Katherine's Pokemon Journey. I'm actually in this one, mostly everything about my pokemon is right. PichuPichu and Dimundo are mine, the other pokemon I have but don't use and- woah don't want to get ahead of myself. You got to read to find out. Ok now I'm gone!


End file.
